


Fire

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles inspired by the prompt 'fire'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

_**These Things Take Time** _

"Show me again," Katara demanded with a smile. It was a slow process, letting go of all the distrust and fear she had surrounding firebending and those who could wield fire. But Aang's and Zuko's encounter with the dragons was helping her to overcome. "Show me the Dragon Dance."

Aang smiled back and obliged happily. He was always pleased to do _anything_ for the waterbender. It was dark, and everyone else had gone to sleep. Katara and the Avatar had stayed up to talk for a bit. These days it was difficult for anyone to _ever_ get time alone with someone else. Their numbers had swelled and privacy was at a premium. The need to be with just Aang for even a little while had hit the girl like a wall of earth Toph might create.

He had been so joyful and excited when he came back from his excursion with Zuko. Katara knew that the failed invasion attempt weighed heavily on Aang. Every time he looked at her or Sokka, Teo or Haru, she knew that he imagined their fathers locked away in some Fire Nation prison. Focusing on the enormous strides that Aang had taken with firebending was a great diversion.

The young Avatar began the dance. His movements were smooth and graceful. Katara already knew what a great dancer Aang was. He had proven that at the 'dance party' a few weeks earlier.

_Seems like ages ago._

His fire came strong and pure and without hesitation. It was beautiful, even to Katara's eyes.

_He must be so pleased. I'm pleased. He'll need that firebending in the days ahead._

"How did I do, Katara?" Always so eager to please, the boy bounced on his toes as he awaited her reply.

"You were amazing."

"Thanks." Aang's grin practically split his face in two. "You're _always_ amazing."

She couldn't stop the blush that painted her cheeks, but she wasn't quite sure of its origin. Was it the compliment or the intense feelings she sensed behind Aang's words? Either way, Katara was grateful for the darkness.

"We should get some sleep now, Aang. You've had a long day." Always the mother, Katara would never stop looking out for everybody's well being.

"Okay," he agreed readily enough.

As they walked through the darkness back to the campfire, one hand reached for another hand and did not let go.

* * *

 

_**Discovery** _

The former Fire Lord watched as his son, the _current_ Fire Lord, easy as breathing, created a flame in his palm and heated the tea. He recalled that feeling, the power over the element of fire, the act of creating, and grief hit him once more.

The rage was gone now; rage at the Avatar, just a boy, but strong enough to reduce him to nothing, rage at his son for helping the enemy and rage at his daughter for being such a disappointment. Pain lasted longer, it would seem. And though it was a quieter sort of suffering, its strength sometimes reduced Ozai to a shaking, huddling mass in the corner of his cell.

Zuko felt the intensity of his father's gaze. He stared up at the ragged looking man he no longer considered 'father' and considered rubbing it in a bit. He settled for a smirk.

"Here's your tea," the young man stated and passed the tiny red cup through the bars.

"Thank you." The reply was rote, a relic from childhood instruction, not genuine. He would never thank his son for anything. Ozai reached for the cup, hoping to brush his fingers against Zuko's, hoping to somehow absorb even a little bit of that fire.

He imagined briefly, and despite what some people thought, Ozai had a good imagination, taking Zuko's bending from him, stealing the heat and the power. Would that it was possible, he would not hesitate. Fire belonged better inside _him_ than inside his incompetent son.

"Why are you here? You didn't bring me tea simply to be social."

"You're right," Zuko replied reluctantly. "I have need of your expertise."

Ozai sat up straighter, threw his shoulders back and stared mockingly at the Fire Lord. "I'm not surprised." In fact he was, but he would never tell Zuko that. "You know nothing about running a country, and all your soft notions of peace and love and living in harmony will not help you now."

Suddenly Zuko looked smaller and it was as if _he_ were the one behind bars now. Ozai may have lost his bending, but he still had power after all. And wielding it could prove to be very satisfying.


End file.
